The Sweet Sacrifice: A Pokémon story
by YoshiiLoveer
Summary: A girl named Jarexius woke up on a strange beach. She meets a Riolu and later on froms a exploration team...what could happen? Based on Explorers of Sky. And some of my writing details xD
1. Meeting the Future Savers of the World

Chapter 1:

Meeting the Future Savers of the World

"_Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa…!_

_Are… Are you OK?_

_No! Don't let go!_

_Just a little longer… Come on! Hang on!_

_N-n-no! I can't…hold on…!_

_Waaaaah!"_

On Treasure Town, everything AND everyone was peaceful. That is, except for one Pokémon, who was in front of the famous Wigglytuff Guild.

-"Today I'll become a member of the Wigglytuff Guild"- a male Riolu told himself; -"I won't back down now! I simply can't!"-

He walked to the weird grating at front, when suddenly…

-"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"- someone yelled back. The Riolu started trembling and sweating a lot; -"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"- another one yelled back; -"The footprint's Riolu! The footprint's Riolu!"-

-"Waah!"- the Riolu yelled shocked. He quickly stepped back and looked from side to side to see if someone saw him. He sighed and took out a small stone that had a unique pattern on it. He always carried it on his neck, like a collar; -"Just looking at this gave me courage. But now, it isn't working…maybe I just don't have what it takes to be an explorer…"- the sad Riolu turned and walked away. When he was a little farther, a Zubat and a Koffing came out.

-"Hey Zubat… Did you get a load of that?!"- The Koffing said.

-"You bet I did, Koffing."- Zubat said.

-"That little wimp that was pacing around…had something good, right?"-

-"That wimp had something, that's for sure. It looked like some kind of treasure."-

-"Do we go after it?"- Koffing asked.

-"We do."- Zubat responded.

Both of them said "yes" with their heads in agreement and headed down to the beach where the Riolu was headed.

The Krabby that lived in the beach were blowing bubbles out to the ocean that reflected the sun rays and it looked beautiful. The Riolu arrived at the perfect time, and all he did was to look at the ocean to see the sunset and the bubbles.

-"Oh, wow! What a pretty sight!"- he said, with shining eyes and a smile.

-"When the weather's good, the Krabby come out at sundown to blow bubbles…"- he said; -"All those bubbles, catching the setting sun's rays off the waves…It's always beautiful."- He continued to look at the sight; "This is where I always come when I feel sorry for myself." He continued talking to himself; -"But it makes me feel good to be here, like always. Coming here is uplifting. It cheers me up."-

He continued staring the sight when something caught his attention. It looked like a small brown rock.–"Hey…what's that? What's going on over there?"-

He walked down the beach until the small rock became clear as he got closer. Once he was close enough, he saw that it wasn't small rock; in fact, it was actually an unconscious Eevee!

-"Waah!"- He yelled; -"Someone has collapsed on the sand!"- He quickly ran up to the Eevee to see if it was alright. He first inspected it for injuries. Upon inspection, he saw that it wasn't attacked by anyone, and also the way it was laying meant it was a female Eevee, and in his opinion, a very handsome and cute one. He blushed slightly at his thought but quickly shook it out of his head and got back to the matter and tried to shake the Eevee awake. -"What happened? Are you OK?"- He asked.

-"Ugh…"- the Eevee moaned and woke up. She sat down and saw the Riolu staring at her.

-"You're awake! Thank goodness!"- the Riolu said.

The Eevee looked at the Riolu for a short time…-"Wa-waaah!"- she yelled.

-"Wh-what?!"- the Riolu yelled back; -"Wh-what's wrong?!"-

-"A Riolu that talks?!"- yelled the Eevee, as she backed up; -"Only we humans can talk!"-

-"Humans?!"- said the Riolu; -"you look like a normal Eevee in every way to me!"-

-"Wow, are you dumb! As you can see, I'm a…"- started saying the Eevee, when she suddenly saw her reflection on a bubble, and she saw that in fact, she really was an Eevee. She stared at the Riolu, and said; -"You…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!"-

-"What?! I haven't done anything! I don't know you!"- yelled the Riolu.

The Eevee kept staring at him mad. _I'll try not to yell…just to not scare him away since he might be helpful to me…_, she thought. She then took a deep breath, and said: -"You…who are you…"-

-"Me? I'm Rihou"- replied Rihou; -"and who are you?"-

-"Jarexius's the name…pleased to meet you"- but Rihou didn't reply back. He kept staring at Jarexius with dreamy eyes. He hasn't seen anything more beautiful than this Eevee.

-"Hey…hey!"- yelled Jarexius at Rihou.

-"Huh?!"- asked Rihou panicked.

-"Uh, you OK?"- asked Jarexius, and she let out a giggle.

-"Yes…"- said Rihou, _Wow, she's beautiful…and that giggle! Sigh…_he thought, but suddenly something caught Jarexius's attention. She saw two Pokémon walking behind Rihou.

-"Who are they?"- asked Jarexius, pointing behind Rihou to a Zubat and a Koffing coming behind him.

-"What?"- asked Rihou, and then, the Zubat tackled him. The Relic Fragment dropped to the sandy floor and Rihou was sent flying towards Jarexius. Rihou slammed against Jarexius, both falling.

-"Well, I do beg your pardon"- said Koffing, the one that was watching him on the guild.

-"Hey! Why'd you do that?!"- yelled Rihou, enraged. Jarexius and Rihou got up.

-"Heh-he-heh! Can't figure it out? We wanted to mess up with you! Can't face up to us, can you?"- asked Zubat, also the one that was watching him.

-"Wh-what?"- asked Rihou, puzzled.

-"That's yours, isn't it?"- asked Zubat.

-"Hey! That's…!"- said Rihou.

-"Sorry kiddo. We'll take that!"- said Zubat. He walked towards the Fragment and picked it up.

-"Waaah!"- yelled Rihou.

-"Whoa-ho-ho! What's the matter? Too scared to make a move? I didn't expect you to be such a big chicken!"- said Koffing. He turned towards Zubat; -"Come on, let's get out of here."-

-"See you later, wimp"- said Zubat, and he walked away with Koffing. Rihou kept staring at them. He saw them walking farther and farther away with his precious treasure.

-"…Oh…"- said Rihou, worried; -"Wh-what should I do?"- Rihou asked Jarexius. Jarexius looked at him and all it saw was Rihou dropping a tear; -"If I lose that…"- cried Rihou.

-"Hey…"- said Jarexius; -"let's get it back. I'll help you"-

-"R-really?!"- said Rihou, happily.

-"Sure!"- Jarexius replied. She just met him, but she couldn't just leave him alone, _Those guys look though for him to fight by himself_, she thought, _maybe if I help him, eventually I'll discover something about this…_

Rihou hugged Jarexius, which made Jarexius hug him back. Rihou started to blush upon feeling those delicate arms… but suddenly he woke up from illusion, and quickly stepped back. Jarexius started at him, puzzled.

-"Uh…m-maybe we should go…"- said Rihou.

-"Oh yeah…"- replied Jarexius.

-"After you…uh, ladies first"- said Rihou, trying not to blush.

-"Jejejejejejeje! Thank you!"- said Jarexius, giggling.

As they entered the Beach Cave, they saw some Pokémon coming out to get them. One of them was a Shellos, a slug. Jarexius stepped back from it.

-"You're an awfully cute yet disgusting little guy…"- said Jarexius as she backed down.

-"Hey there, little sluggy"- said Rihou. He smiled at the Shellos.

-"Eeww! Get away from it!"- said Jarexius, still backing up.

-"GO AWAY"- the Shellos warned, much more to Rihou and Jarexius's suspicion.

-"Whoa…weird, that Shellos told us to go away. Can you believe it?"- asked Rihou.

-"Yes, and I'm obeying"- said Jarexius.

-"Whaaat? How can you believe him?"- asked Rihou.

-"He did sound convinced, so…"- said Jarexius, when the Shellos used Mud-Slap, which hit both, leaving them covered on mud.

-"What the…?"- asked Rihou; -"Did he just attacked us?"-

-"EEWW! I'm covered on mud! This is your fault!"- said Jarexius.

-"Mine? Why?"- asked Rihou.

-"KILL HIM"- said the Shellos.

-"You…"- said Jarexius, when she felt a sudden urge to slam against the Shellos. She started to run and slammed against the Shellos, who felled on the ground unconscious.

-"You just used a move!"- said Rihou.

-"Huh? Me?"- said Jarexius. She sounded confused.

-"Didn't you saw it?"-

-"No…oh no! Did I kill the Shellos? Now I'm an assassin!"- said Jarexius panicked.

-"Wh-what?! I didn't know he would attack us that way!"- said Rihou, _she is even cuter when panicked…_he thought.

-"Hmm…maybe they're wild and mad with us? Or maybe…something going on this world that caused him to attack us like that?"- said Jarexius, which made Rihou realized that in dungeons, wild Pokémon attack like that: without warning.

-"Oh…"- said Rihou, remembering.

-"What?"- asked Jarexius as she wiped out the mud, and started walking.

-"I remember that my lost friend told me a while ago that in dungeons, Pokémon attack you without warning"- said Rihou. Jarexius stopped abruptly and looked at him.

-"And you…remembered THAT now…"- said Jarexius serious.

-"I, uh…forgot?"- said Rihou, _even when she's serious she's beautiful!_

-"Not going to say anything…"- said Jarexius, _where DOES he keep his head?_

-"Why? Amazed?"- asked Rihou.

-"Yes, simply AMAZED that you have your head, because if your head was detachable, you would leave it somewhere else!"- said Jarexius, a little angry.

-"Hey, at least I told you that…imagine if I didn't tell you at all"- said Rihou.

-"Leave it there, ok? For your well-being"- said Jarexius.

They kept going as they kept knocking out all of the stubborn wild Pokémon that kept attacking them. As they went their way deeper to the cave, they saw something that caught their attention: a Kabuto and a Shellder talking. Rihou got close to them as Jarexius got away from them.

-"What's wrong with you?"- said Rihou.

-"I already experienced this thing with that Shellos…not going to happen again"- said Jarexius.

-"Oh, come on! These ones are talking! That Shellos came out of nowhere"- said Rihou; -"Maybe they're friendly"-

-"NOT going to happen"- said Jarexius, convinced.

-"Fine…but you're showing the bad side of yourself. They'll think you're making this because you're a bad one"- said Rihou, warning her.

-"I don't care"- replied Jarexius; -"Not getting close, that's it"-

-"Okay, I'm not making you…"- said Rihou. He got closer to the two Pokémon to see if they were okay; -"Hey there…are you two all right?"-

-"GET AWAY FROM HERE"- warned the Shellder.

-"DO NOT SEARCH FOR A FIGHT WITH US"- said the Kabuto.

-"Huh? They're…"- said Jarexius, and she got close.

-"Warning us…?"- asked Rihou confused. He looked towards Jarexius, who shrugged her shoulders.

-"LET US TEACH YOU WHAT WE MEAN"- said the Shellder.

-"LET'S"- said the Kabuto. They both turned around and attacked them. Rihou and Jarexius were sent flying towards a wall. They both slammed on their backs against it.

-"Told you…not to trust…them…"- said Jarexius, weakened as she tried to get up.

-"Don't…rub it…in"- said Rihou, mad.

-"Let's show them what we are made of"- said Jarexius as she stood up.

-"Th-them?!"- said Rihou, as he stood up and saw the rivals looking at them; -"Did you just saw what they did? They could kill us!"-

-"Well! Since when you're that coward?"- asked Jarexius, which made Rihou stare at her.

-"Fine! Let's do it!"- said Rihou. Jarexius giggled; _Ah, that giggle…what a medicine…_he thought.

-"Hey, you!"- yelled Jarexius; -"Prepare to meet your doom!"-

-"THIS ONE'S BRAVE"- said the Kabuto.

-"BUT…FOR HOW LONG?"- said the Shellder.

-"For how long? Until we beat you, that's for how long!"- yelled Rihou.

-"LET US SHOW YOU WHAT WE MEAN BY LOSING."- said the Shellder.

-"GO!"- yelled Jarexius.

Both of the teams run towards each other and they fought hard. Jarexius used Tackle, which hit the Shellder and knocked him out. However, the Kabuto was though, and most of the moves they used he would absorb the damage. Jarexius attempted to attack him from behind, but he quickly turned and attacks her, but she was fast enough to avoid it. Rihou tried to use Force Palm on him, since it would be supper effective against him. But just when he was about to punch him, he voided it. The Kabuto started to walk slowly towards Jarexius.

-"Ugh…what do we do?"- asked Rihou.

-"Let's combine our most powerful moves!"- yelled Jarexius.

-"I'M A ROCK-TYPE POKEMON. MOST MOVES DO NOT AFFECT ME"- said Kabuto.

-"Uh…discard that…"- said Jarexius; -"What to do, what to do…"-

-"Wait! Maybe if we…"- started saying Rihou when Kabuto launched an attack at Jarexius; -"Look out, Jarexius!"-

-"TAKE THIS!"- yelled Kabuto. Jarexius run out of hope when she saw the Kabuto attacking her. She panicked, looking for an option. She shrugged when suddenly, she felt the sudden urge to counter attack him. She looked up at the Kabuto, and when it was close enough, she launched her attack: Flail! She jumped and attacked him with her tail, making him fly towards the wall and knocking him out. Rihou was amazed when he saw the attack. He didn't know she was that powerful.

-"Jarexius…was that…?"- said Rihou.

-"Flail…?"- she asked; -"I think that was Flail…but I really don't know…"-

-"It must have been…but maybe, who knows? Maybe we'll find out about this later."- said Rihou.

-"It must have been Flail. The move uses the tail of the user to attack the foe. The lower HP has, the more powerful it is"- said Jarexius.

-"How do you know that?"- asked Rihou.

-"I was a Trainer in my world. I used to train Normal-type Pokémon. But I really didn't know I could use that one"- said Jarexius.

-"Oh, I see. Maybe that's why you were transformed into an Eevee"- said Rihou. Jarexius looked at him and giggled.

-"Jijijijiji! You're so funny, Rihou! I like you!"- said Jarexius

-"Re-really?"- asked Rihou, blushing, _and I didn't expect to hear that from her…and the way she said it…_, he thought.

-"Even though you're forgetful…"- said Jarexius, serious.

-"Yeah…sorry"- said Rihou.

-"Well, let's keep going…wait, is that the exit?"- said Jarexius, pointing with her right front paw at a light. Rihou saw the light and started running. Jarexius started running with him as fast as they could. She was right. It was the exit. Zubat and Koffing were there, staring at the pit. It seemed like there was no exit. Rihou took a step forward and took a deep breath. He stared at Jarexius, who was getting ready for any hostile movement they could make.

-"H-hey!"- said Rihou. Zubat and Koffing looked back at him.

-"Well, well, well…if it isn't our friend, the big chicken!"- Koffing replied.

-"Ugh!"- Rihou said as he backed down.

-"And it's girlfriend, too!"- said Zubat.

-"Girlfriend?! Now THAT'S wrong! Get your facts straight, and you'll pay for what you did! Didn't your mom teach you to not take the things that are not yours?"- said Jarexius. Upon saying this, they saw that Zubat and Koffing flinched a little.

-"Did she…just intimidated us…"- said Koffing.

-"Yeah, she did…but guess what, little Eevee girl!"- said Zubat; -"no one intimidates us and gets away with it!"-

-"And no one threatens me and gets away with it"- replied Jarexius.

-"Hey, Jarexius…they seem pretty though. Do you think we can beat them?"- said Rihou.

-"I don't see why we can lose. We can do this."- said Jarexius.

-"Let's get them!"- said Zubat.

The battle started with Koffing doing a Poison Gas attack towards Jarexius, who quickly countered it with a Tackle. Rihou attacked Zubat with a Bite, who dodged it quickly. Zubat used Leech Life, but Rihou was fast enough to evade it.

-"Well, aren't you a fast one!"- said Zubat, sarcastically.

-"Yes! And what about that?"- asked Rihou.

-"Nothing…just…you should always watch out behind you back…"- said Zubat.

-"What the…"- said Rihou, when he turned back, he saw Jarexius getting tired, trying to avoid Koffing's Poison Gas the best she could; -"well…"-

-"Oops! I forgot we're fighting!"- said Zubat, sarcastically, but he was also preparing himself to use Leech Life again.

-"…I guess you did…"- said Rihou.

-"Take this!"- said Zubat.

-"And YOU take this!"- said Rihou, when Zubat was about to attack him, Rihou punched him with a Force Palm. Zubat was sent flying towards a rock, and upon hitting it, he didn't stand up. Zubat was done.

-"Nice…"- said Jarexius, all tired up; -"now, come help me…I paralyzed him with an Lick…and HE TASTES GROSS"-

-"On my way!"- said Rihou. He quickly ran towards Jarexius to help her fight. Koffing used Tackle while he was moving.

-"Watch out!"- said Jarexius, but it was too late. Koffing hit Rihou hard enough to knock him down. However, Rihou stand up and attack him with a Quick Attack, but Koffing dodge it. He was really strong and very fast.

-"That's the best you got? I see you wearing down!"- said Koffing.

-"What now?"- said Rihou, huffing and puffing. At that moment, Koffing used Poison Gas, and he avoid it.

-"I…I don't know!"- she yelled while she avoided the Poison Gas.

-"Just think!"- said Rihou, while covered his nose so he couldn't smell the deadly gas.

-"Combine our attacks…"- said Jarexius. They both looked at each other and nodded. Rihou grabbed Jarexius and threw her at Koffing. She hit him with a powerful Flail, and he tumbled a bit, and he finally fell.

-"Had enough?"- asked Jarexius, happy.

-"Y-yes…"- said Zubat.

-"Can YOU get up?"- said Rihou, to taunt them.

-"Ugh! Sh-shut up! This is so humiliating!"- said Koffing.

-"Take it easy pal"- said Jarexius, serious; -"you don't want me to change my attitude with you, right? I'm being nice with you, so please don't make me mad"-said Jarexius.

-"Yeah, after all, you DID got a beating REAL bad from us"- said Rihou.

-"It would be bad if you got another one"- said Jarexius.

-"Ugh, whatever!"- Zubat said as he got up. So did Koffing.

-"We may have lost, but this doesn't stay like this!"- said Koffing.

-"Yeah, you just remember that!"- said Zubat. Both of them started to run. The Relic Fragment fell behind them on the sandy floor. Rihou turned to look at it. It seemed undamaged, at least.

-"My Relic Fragment!"- said Rihou. He picked it up and hugged tight to his arms; -"Am I ever glad…I actually managed to get it back…and well…"-

-"It's because I was there, right?"- asked Jarexius. Rihou looked back at her and took a deep breath.

-"Yes. It is because you were there"- said Rihou.

-"Jijijijijiji! Anytime, sweetheart!"- said Jarexius, giggling.

-"Sw-sweetheart?!"- asked Rihou, nervous, sweaty and blushing red. He looked like a tomato. He felt so nervous, he tumbled a little, he almost fell.

-"Oh God…I think the emotion is getting onto you! You look like a tomato!"- said Jarexius giggling; -"Come on! We're done here, and there seems to be no exit here…we have to go back. And YOU need some fresh air, because you look like you're gonna faint or something"-

-"Uh, yeah, emotion, that's it…and well, right after you…"- said Rihou, _Oh God, maybe this is the one…maybe Jarexius is the one you told me through Alakazam that I would meet and she'll be my chosen one? Is she really the one that will make my days last more longer with love?_, he started thinking when he suddenly tripped against Jarexius. He woke up from the thought and realized they were out from that cave.

-"Hey, we're out, Rihou. Are you still here on this world? Or are you on the world of happiness yet?"- asked Jarexius. She seemed a little concerned about Rihou's state.

-"Oh, I'm still here. Sorry to trip against you. Guess I was still in that world, huh?"- said Rihou, scratching the back of his head.

-"Feeling better?"- asked Jarexius.

-"No"- he said. He saw Jarexius change looks; -"Uh, I mean, yeah"-

-"Uh-huh…"- said Jarexius. She sounded unconvinced.

-"…What?"- asked Rihou.

-"Nothing, nothing…well, what now? Now that think about it, I have nowhere to go and stay…so I guess I'll go somewhere and they'll give me a place to stay"- said Jarexius.

-"W-wait! I think I got the solution"- said Rihou; -"Join me and let's form an exploration team!"-

-"Exploration Team? You mean to explore unexplored areas and all that?"- asked Jarexius.

-"Yes!"- said Rihou with dream eyes; -"imagine that we could become the greatest team ever! Every Pokémon and Team would respect us!"-

-"Yeeaahh…NO"- said Jarexius.

-"What?! N-no?! Why not?"- asked Rihou. His dreamy eyes vanished upon hearing the answer she gave him.

-"Not my style, Rihou. Plus, I'm a human, and I have to find out the reason I'm here. I can't waste my time here exploring places that don't really have anything that can help me discover my past!"- said Jarexius; -"…and I was respected on my own world, so I don't need respect again. To gain respect isn't as easy as it looks"-

-"But maybe…you can find all of those things while exploring, and I know respect is hard to get, but just give it a try!"- said Rihou. He was trying to convince her…

-"Rihou…"- said Jarexius.

-"PLEASE?- pleaded Rihou. Jarexius looked at him with no other option.

-"Fine, I'll join you. But when I discover how I can get back to my world, I'll be out of here!"- said Jarexius.

-"Y-yes! No problem!"- said Rihou and hugged her. He felt Jarexius hug him back slowly.


	2. Forming the Future

Chapter 2:

Forming the Future

Jarexius and Rihou made their way towards Wigglytuff's Guild. With a lot going throughout her mind, Jarexius was trying to focus on her way to the Guild. As they made their way to the guild, they started climbing the stairs and Rihou was looking real confident. As for Jarexius, she was looking a little distracted from thought. She didn't know what could happen in the explorations, but she was sure that they were going to lead them into better experiences, like how to battle well, or how to learn new moves, or even learn who she is, or who she was. As they're on the last stair and they take their last step towards the guild entrance…

-"So…how you feeling?"- said Rihou. They seemed quiet ever since they left the beach.

-"Uh, good"- said Jarexius. She was off in her own thoughts.

-"Oh…uh, okay"- said Rihou.

-"Can I ask you something?"- asked Jarexius.

-"Shoot"- said Rihou.

-"Do I look like a good Pokémon?"- asked Jarexius.

-"What?! What makes you ask something liked that?!"- said Rihou.

-"Well, sorry! But I just thought maybe I still seemed suspicious to everyone, even you"- said Jarexius.

-"Well, to me, you seem more than good! Nice, awesome, amazing, extraordinary…strong…beautiful…"- said Rihou as he started to get lost in his daydreams.

-"Ok, I get it!"- said Jarexius.

-"Huh? Did I over did it?"- asked Rihou.

-"OVERLY DID IT"- replied Jarexius back.

-"Well, sorry Jareh…hey…! I got you a nickname!"- said Rihou. Jarexius giggled and all she said was:

-"Jareh! Just what Bianca and Cheren used to call me! Ah, memories…"-

-"Remember them?"- asked Rihou.

-"Yes. They were my childhood friends. We started our journey together, and we also competed against each other when we could. I was the first to fight the Champion, and I actually won"- said Jarexius. She seemed melancholic when she started to recall the moments.

-"Wow, and YOU said you got amnesia…"- said Rihou quietly.

-"I heard that"- said Jarexius.

-"What? I didn't said anything"- said Rihou.

-"Oh, and the wind can talk! I did not know that!"- replied Jarexius sarcastically. She rolled her eyes from left to right.

-"Ok! I get it…"- said Rihou, annoyed.

-"Humph! I do hope you got it…because if you don't…"- said Jarexius.

-"What are you going to do, kick me? Beat me up? I had worse"- said Rihou.

-"Oh, I will kill you right now and I'll give your skin and organs to the Murkrow so they eat it and never be hungry again!"- said Jarexius.

-"…WOW, don't…take it…literally…"- said Rihou, scared.

-"Do not tempt me"- said Jarexius.

-"Fine! I know that you have this…sudden mood changing ability or something"- said Rihou.

-"It's called Adaptability and it is until I ADAPT to this world!"- said Jarexius

-"Or are YOU on period?"- asked Rihou, smiling.

-"Ri-Rihou!"- said Jarexius, embarrassed about the question; -"wh-what kind of question is that!?"-

-"What? Too embarrassed to confess?"- asked Rihou.

-"…Shut it"- said Jarexius, serious; -"and what if I was? What would happen?"-

-"Whaaat? Nothing…just wanted to know…so I can help…"- said Rihou.

-"On what?"- asked Jarexius.

-"Forget it. Look!"- said Rihou. He pointed towards the grating hole. Jarexius stared at it curiously. She hasn't seen anything like that before; not even on her own world.

-"WOW, you guys are…weird"- said Jarexius.

-"Why? Haven't seen this before?"- asked Rihou.

-"Nope"- replied Jarexius; -"step on it"-

-"Oh…Ye-yeah…"- said Rihou.

Rihou took a step forward the grating and took a deep breath. Upon standing on it, he heard a voice coming down the grating again! Rihou started shaking and to sweat all over the place.

-"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"- -"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"- -"The footprint's Riolu! The footprint's Riolu!"-

-"Waaahh!"- he yelled. But he remembered that Jarexius was with him, so he took a deep breath; -"N-no…I have to…get in…"-

-"YOU may enter! Someone's with you! So get that stranger to stand up there!"- yelled a loud voice.

-"Stranger? He really thinks I'm a stranger?"- asked Jarexius. Rihou shrugged his shoulders. Jarexius walked towards the grating as soon as possible.

-"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"- -"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"-, -"The footprint belongs to…- said one of the voice. It sounded confused.

-"What's wrong? Sentry? Sentry?!"- yelled the loud voice.

-"Um, er…it is…maybe Eevee's! Maybe Eevee's!"-

-"MAYBE?!"-

-"But…it is one you rarely see around these parts…"-

Jarexius and Rihou kept listening to their arguments, back and forth.

-"What…are they arguing?"- asked Rihou to Jarexius, who shrugged her shoulders.

-"…Sorry to keep you waiting! It's just that we haven't seen any Eevee around these parts, and I got stumped by it. But please, enter!"- said a voice. The doorway to the Guild opened up, and Rihou got nervous. He stared at Jarexius, who was as nervous as he is.

-Rihou, we were allowed to go in! I'm so nervous!"- said Jarexius.

-"You alone?"- asked Rihou.

-"Let's go in!"- said Jarexius.

They both entered. Their first sight was a hatch of staircase leading underground. Rihou seemed amazed by seeing it.

-"Th-there's a hatch that leads underground here!"- said Rihou.

-"Let's get to it"- said Jarexius, and they both got down.

They saw the whole Guild filled with other kind of Pokémon, and all of them looked happy and ready to head home. Rihou was really amazed, but Jarexius, with the Beach Cave experience, looked a little serious.

-"So many Pokémon! Do they all belong on exploration teams?"- asked Rihou.

-"I hope so"- said Jarexius.

-"Excuse me!"- said a sing-song like voice.

Rihou and Jarexius looked back to see who it was. They saw a Chatot coming out another hatch of stairs, and the Chatot starting walking towards them. Rihou could feel Jarexius getting ready to attack him.

-"Please! Stay there!"- said Rihou.

-"Huh? Is something the matter?"- asked Chatot.

-"Get near me, and I'll beat you up"- said Jarexius.

-"…That's why…"- said Rihou.

-"So you came here to beat others up? Go away, then!"- said Chatot.

-"After all the ward work we did to come here?"- asked Jarexius, serious.

-"Plus, that's why we didn't come here! We want to be an exploration team!"- said Rihou.

-"Like that, with an urge to beat someone up?"- asked Chatot.

-"We just had a rough day with three Pokémon that attacked us, and she feels unsafe with everyone! …even with me…please! Understand us!"- said Rihou.

-"That is true"- said Jarexius.

The Chatot looked at them, thinking of why these kids would join them, especially him knowing hard the program is, and considering all of the others that ran out of the Guild because of it…

-"Hey…you okay?"- asked Rihou.

-"Huh?! Y-yes!"- said Chatot. Rihou and Jarexius seemed a little confused upon hearing the answer; -"anyway…follow me"-

They followed the Chatot, who went back to the hatch. They walk down it and stopped near what seemed a little room. Chatot said that it was the Guildmaster's Room, and that on no account they should be discourteous to him. They entered the room and met Guildmaster Wigglytuff.

-"Hiya! I'm Wigglytuff!"- said Wigglytuff.

-"I'm Rihou, and this is…"- started saying Rihou.

-"Jarexius"- finished Jarexius.

-"So you want to be an exploration team? Well, let's get to it! But first, tell me your team's name!"- said Wigglytuff.

-"Oh! Our team's name…"- said Rihou; -"Got anything, Jarexius?"-

-"Team Hope"- said Jarexius. Rihou looked at her; -"we want to bring Hope to the death souls that lost it"-

-"Good!"- said Wigglytuff; -"From now on, you two are Team Hope!"-

-"Team Hope to the rescue!"- said Rihou.

-"I love that!"- Jarexius replied; -"Team Hope to the rescue!"-

They both lifted their paws to the sky with the Badge.

-"Now you're an official exploration team!"- said Chatot. The three of them left the Guildmatser's Chamber; -"I'll have someone to show to your room"- Chatot looked from side to side; -"Ah, yes. Geraldand Victoria come here, would you?"- A male Totodile and a female Vulpix came to greet Jarexius and Rihou. However, the Vulpix looked a little serious and was somehow a little mad with the fact of showing them around.

-"Greetings! I'm Gerald!"-

-"And my name is Victoria"-

-"I'm Rihou, and this is Jarexius"- said Rihou.

-"Jarexius?"- said Victoria. She stared at Jarexius rather serious. Jarexius shrugged her shoulders and imagined that she was just bipolar.

-"Ahem! Leave the introductions for later! Team Skyline, show Team Hope their rooms"- said Chatot.

-"No prob, Chaty! Let's go, you two"- said Gerald.

-"This way, please"- said Victoria. The four of them left to the Guild Crew Rooms. Chatot saw them talking happily, getting along well. They arrived at the room. Rihou quickly jumped on the haystack and Jarexius did the contrary: she just laid down the haystack.

-"He's like that. Just get used to it, rookies"- said Victoria seriously.

-"Vicky"- replied Gerald, looking at her; -"and don't get him mad…'cause…it's terrifying. Personal Experience"-

-"Oh, don't worry! We'll do our best, right Jarexius?"- said Rihou.

-"Uh-huh…"- said Jarexius, a little distracted.

-"Go get some sleep, tomorrow's going to be hard for you"- said Victoria.

-"Yeah…night"- said Jarexius.

-"Night!"- replied Gerald.


	3. A New Dawn

Here's the Third Chapter! Review…how's Victoria? XD does she looks bad or not? I hope you like it! :D and sorry I took too long, but the Chapter is kinda long….

Chapter 3:

The New Dawn

That same night, Jarexius seemed wide awake. She couldn't sleep thinking…_what in the world am I doing here? I wonder how my Pokémon are…Kitty…Foxix…Eievui…Emolga …and…Arcko…_

-"Jarexius, are you awake?"- asked Rihou.

-"REAL awake, Rihou"- she replied.

-"Yeah, I feel you. I was thinking about all the sorts of things we'll find out tomorrow, and so on! Imagine all of the places we'll go and find countless treasures! Can you simply imagine it?!"- said Rihou.

-"Oh, yes…"- said Jarexius, sadly.

-"What's wrong?"- asked Rihou.

-"I was just thinking how my Pokémon at my world are. Maybe they're searching for me like crazy, and I'm here without being able to send them at least a note to tell them that I'm okay…"- said Jarexius.

-"Oh, so that's what has been on your mind since we came…"- said Rihou.

-"Yes…I just can't help wondering…if they are searching for me? Or maybe celebrating that they are free…"- said Jarexius.

-"Celebrating? Why? You are a nice person! …well, now Pokémon…but I'm sure that you were a nice person too!"- said Rihou.

-"Oh, Rihou…since we met, you have always said something that encourages me to go on, no matter what"- said Jarexius.

-"Re-really?"- asked Rihou.

-"Yes. Now I'm more confident to find something about my past…or how to get back to it"- said Jarexius.

-"Oh…"- said Rihou, a little disappointed

-"Why sound so disappointed?"- asked Jarexius.

-"What? I didn't say it like that. It's just that…I wish you could stay and help me save the world."- said Rihou.

-"I wish to do that, Rihou…but I don't belong here…I belong back in my world and with my Pokémon. I was about to become the Champion when I…"- started saying Jarexius, when she got a flashback of her and her Pokémon falling off to a forest from a really big cliff. She tried to hold on to something, but failed and landed against a tree; -"…I fell off that cliff…and landed against that weird tree…"-

-"Hey, you remembered something! Maybe you can recall even more! Just try to remember!"- said Rihou.

-"…Yes…that…"- said Jarexius, when she suddenly forgot the flashback and what happened next; -"No…no…NO!"-

-"What's wrong?!"- said Rihou, as he got up and saw Jarexius rolling on her bed.

-"No…I forgot what happened next…so close yet so far again…"- she said, sadly.

-"You forgot?"- asked Rihou.

-"Yes…anyway, we have to get up early tomorrow. Let's try and get some sleep."- said Jarexius.

-"Sure! If you need anything, I'll be on the other side!"- said Rihou.

-"Glad to know that"- said Jarexius.

Rihou went to his bed and Jarexius lay down again. She couldn't believe what that flashback revealed her. _This isn't a normal flashback…it was more an epiphany…or a revelation of what might have happened to me!_ Jarexius was still shocked of that flashback. She suddenly felt sleepy, and even sleepier, until she moved her head to the left and fell asleep.

On the other room were Victoria and Gerald. He was deep asleep, and she was thinking her next procedure.

_Humph! That Eevee looks clueless! Just like when I met Gerald…I'll just sabotage her like I did with that Mudkip! She'll be out of here in no time!_, thought Victoria with an evil look on her face.

Around 5:30 on the morning, just when the night breeze was cool and the beds were starting to get cold…

-"HELLO?! IT'S MORNING"- yelled a loud voice.

-"Ugh! Can you lower down your voice?!"- yelled Jarexius, enraged as she got up.

-"LOWER DOWN?!"- yelled again.

-"YES!"- yelled Rihou.

-"Who are you!?"- asked Jarexius.

-"Loudred, and I'm in charge of waking up you lazy guys!"- said Loudred.

-"Lazy?! Excuse me, but I'm totally sure that we have got up faster than any of us!"- said Rihou.

-"Excuse me, what's the uproar here?"- asked Chatot.

-"These new apprentices won't get up!"- said Loudred.

-"Excuse me, 'won't get up'?! All right, that was the last straw!"- said Jarexius when she walked up to Loudred to hit him.

-"N-no!"- said Rihou as he hold Jarexius; -"don't do it!"-

-"Just hurry up, would you?!"- said Chatot as he left.

-"Later"- said Loudred. They both started walking behind them. Rihou kept a watch on Jarexius. Who knows if she starts to run, just to beat up Loudred? They made it; the whole Guild Members where at front of the Guildmaster's Chamber. All of the members where talking to each other, and they saw Victoria and Gerald, right next to them. Victoria looked at them, trying to hold her laugh, and Gerald 'hand-shook' them. Gerald started to talk with them, Victoria kept thinking her evil plan, when Chatot asked for their attention.

-"May I get your attention, please?"- asked Chatot. The whole Guild paid attention to Chatot right away; -"let's perform the morning cheers! But as you can see, today the Guildmaster isn't here with us. This is due to illness. But I'm sure we can be cheerful yet . So let's go! "-

-"Ah one…ah two…ah one-two-three!"- started yelling the Guild Members. Rihou looked at Jarexius, who was crept out by the way they yelled; -"ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK! TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"-

-"Okay, you lot! Time to get to the usual work! "- said Chatot.

-"HOORAY!"- yelled the Members. Upon finishing, they took their separate ways, except Jarexius and Rihou, who stayed back, wondering what to do now that they joined. They seemed a little lost.

-"Hey"- said Victoria.

-"Huh? Vicky!"- said Rihou.

-"This way!"- said Victoria.

They went to Victoria. Rihou was wondering why would she call them like that, and Jarexius was on her own thoughts like before. They went out to the Crossroads. They were waiting for Gerald there. It seemed easier than waiting for him on the Guild, because here, they would just go, not like in the Guild, they had to go out and go.

-"Hey, where's Gerry?"- asked Rihou.

-"Today my team and your team get to go on a Mission together"- said Victoria.

-"Ok, so you didn't answer him where's Gerald…"- said Jarexius.

-"That's none of your business, rookies"- said Victoria.

-"Uh…Okay…so what is our mission?"- asked Rihou.

-"Chatot assigned us this: we need to find this Spoink's lost pearl"- said Victoria.

-"But this…isn't what I expected!"- said Rihou.

-"Why?"- asked Victoria; -"what do you expect, rookie?"-

-"I expected something more like…exploring unknown places and islands!"- said Rihou.

-"…Something NOT our style!"- said Jarexius, hitting him with her paw.

-"…Ok, but remember you two are beginners at this, and you need to prove yourselves worthy to go on those kinds of Missions"- said Victoria, _WOW idiots…_

-"Ugh…"- said Rihou.

-"There we go! I bought some things that might come in handy!"- said Gerald as he came down from Treasure Town.

-"Nice! Then we are ready!"- said Rihou.

-"I don't know if I am"- said Jarexius.

-"Why?"- asked Victoria. She really didn't care, but it was just to keep up the game of gaining her trust. Rihou knew why: she didn't felt comfortable exploring knowing that she was a human before. But Gerald was also staring at her suspiciously, like he and her share something similar…

-"I really don't know. I just don't have the Spirit inside of me"- said Jarexius.

-"Why? Maybe you're sick?"- asked Victoria, _you better be well!_

-"Maybe it's just that I need some exploring, that's all"- said Jarexius; -"after all, I've explored once"-

-"Then, what are we waiting for?"- asked Gerald.

-"LET' S HEAD OFF!"- said Rihou, confident.

The four of them went out to the dungeons. The four of them were talking, sharing some things about their past. Jarexius was the only one who hasn't told something about her past. Gerald was just getting curious of why Jarexius had that unique aura and personality.

-"Hey, let's rest here"- said Gerald.

-"Good, because I'm famished!"- said Rihou.

-"Then, let's have a snack"- said Victoria.

-"Hey, Jarexius, come with me for a minute"- said Gerald.

-"Oh, sure"- said Jarexius.

-"Why…"- said Rihou, jealous.

-"Oh, don't be so jealous, Rihou!"- said Jarexius; -"it isn't good for your health!"-

-"Jarexius! Quickly, please!"- said Gerald.

-"Coming!"- said Jarexius. She sprinted towards Gerald, who sat on a big rock. The rock let everyone who sat there to a big forest view, and at the far horizon, was a small body of water that looked like a river.

-"What is it?"- asked Jarexius.

-"You were a human, right?"- asked Gerald.

-"H-how did you know that?!"- asked Jarexius, who was shocked to hear that Gerald knew her secret without her telling it to him.

-"When you see a fellow human, turned into a Pokémon, the look of being lost, not knowing what to do, it's easier to see"- said Gerald.

-"Fellow human…? Are you…or better yet; were you…"- started saying Jarexius.

-"A human? Yeah, I was"- finished Gerald.

-"How come you don't want to go back to your world?"- asked Jarexius.

-"At first, I did want to go back, but when I met Victoria and saved the world twice, I decided to stay here, where they needed me more than my own world. I was just a simple Trainer, who focused on Water-type, Jarexius. I guess sometimes I wished that people would notice me more, and guess it got true by this world"- said Gerald.

-"Well! You say that you weren't noticed, but I was the best Trainer in the whole Unova region! I had my own Pokémon with me; I was almost at the top of becoming Champion, also so close to beat Team Plasma for good…when this….this transformation happened! It ruined my whole life, Gerald…"- said Jarexius.

-"Maybe not completely, because now you can find the true Jarexius that was desperately trying to get out of the daily routine of training"- said Gerald.

-"How? By exploring unknown places? That isn't my style, Gerald"- said Jarexius; -"don't think I'm like you, Victoria, or even Rihou. I just formed this to eventually find some clues"-

-"Jarexius, you want to find something about your past and how to get back at your original world, but don't you want to save other Pokémon in need?"- asked Gerald.

-"How many times do I have to say this? I know that they are other ones in need, and I really wish I could help them, but this world, this exploring thing, it isn't my style, not what I envision of me"- said Jarexius. Gerald took a deep breath. In his two years of being on this world, he has never dealt with someone like Jarexius.

-"So all you want to do…"- started saying Gerald; -"is to get back at your world, defeat the Champion, become the most respected Trainer, and keep training your Pokémon? Is that what you want?"- asked Gerald.

-"NO! I just want to be the Champion…to open my own Training School, yes…"- said Jarexius.

-"But…do you think it's worth living like that?"- asked Gerald.

-"Yes. I think it's worth living that life. Dreaming about your future…and then seeing it a reality…it makes you feel relaxed, excellent, extraordinary…"- said Jarexius, convinced.

-"So that's your dream, your illusion?"- asked Gerald.

-"Yes, Gerald. That's my dream, the one I'd always had"- said Jarexius. Gerald didn't know how to convince Jarexius to change her perspective of thinking. He tried to make her change her illusion, into one that she wants to save the world like him.

-"Ok, I won't make you…oh wait; I CAN'T make you change your ways of thinking about this world…but just give it a try, would you?"- said Gerald.

-"I have to. I promised Rihou"- said Jarexius; -"but I also told him that if I find out something about my past, and how to get back at my world, I would go back to it"-

-"Wow, so you promised Rihou…but are you going to break the promise you made to him, just to get back at your world?"- asked Gerald.

-"He seemed okay with it, and I don't do promises unless it's from people I really trust"- said Jarexius.

-"Don't trust him?"- asked Gerald.

-"NO. I don't trust him, Victoria…"- said Jarexius; -"and sorry…but I don't trust you either. I really don't know if you understand and how did you found this out…"-

-"Good point"- said Gerald; -"after all, you're new to this. But I know soon you'll open up your mind and heart…"-

-"My…mind and heart…open?"- asked Jarexius; -"you're saying they're closed?"-

-"Practically, yeah. There's no trust unless you open your heart and mind, right?"- said Gerald; -"it's the same thing for Pokémon"-

-"Humph…by something you are saying all of this, and I can't seem to imagine what it could be. I just hope that you don't take this literally and go tell everyone that I was a Pokémon, because you'll finish ruining my life"- said Jarexius.

-"I won't unless it's necessary, Jareh. Trust in me"- said Gerald; -"I can call you Jareh, right?"-

-"Yes. That's what my friends Cheren and Bianca used to call me"- said Jarexius.

-"Yes. Maybe we should head back"- said Gerald.

-"Oh, yes!"- said Jarexius, and she sprinted off.

-"Watch out for the…"- started saying Gerald, when Jarexius slipped on the Grass and fell on front of Rihou and Victoria; -"…slippery grass"-

-"You should've said sooner!"- said Rihou; -"are you okay, Jareh?"-

-"I'm fine as ever!"- said Jarexius. She managed to stand up. She didn't have any scratch on her, so it means she wasn't hurt badly or something.

-"Are you sure? Don't you want to see Chimecho to see if you're hurt?"- asked Victoria, playing with a worried face. After all, she did fell hard on her left side.

-"YES I'm okay, people. No need to worry, okay?"- said Jarexius. To Rihou, she did sounded okay, but on his mind, he felt that Jarexius was hurt.

-"If you say so…"- said Gerald; -"…but don't tell Chatot I didn't warn you"-

-"…Probably 'cause I didn't listen at the right time"- said Jarexius.

-"Yep, that's the reason…but what if we just tell Chatot Jarexius got attacked?"- asked Rihou.

-"From the looks I perceived from him, he's hard to fool"- said Jarexius.

-"He is, and it won't be easy to just go and tell him that she got attacked"- said Gerald; -"he knows when you're attacked and when you fell down and hurt yourself"-

-"Oh, really? Then what do you recommend, Gerald? You have been more near than Chatot than any of us…"- asked Rihou.

-"Well…as I said, it won't be easy tricking him…so let's just continue. Eventually wild Pokémon would attack us"- said Gerald.

-"Well, then!"- said Jarexius; galloping on her left side; -"okay, now it hurts…"- she said, but she meant her injury on her left side; -"but we have to do this Mission; one way or another"-

-"Exactly! I congratulate you! At first, you didn't want to do this Mission…but now, even though you're hurt, you want to make this Mission a total success…- said Victoria, _ugh! I thought that fall would leave you hurt! Idiot!_, she thought.

-"Excellent! That's the spirit!"- said Gerald.

-"I'm proud of you! I really am! I didn't know you had it in you!"- said Rihou; -"weird that she hasn't protested in any way…"-

-"I just want to leave and rest, that's all"- said Jarexius.

-"…And THERE'S the protest"- said Rihou.

-"Wait, you call that a protest?"- asked Jarexius. She sighed and all she said later was; -"…you guys are really weird. ON ALL YOUR WAYS"-

-"Well, excuse us but if you think we're weird, you're no exception"- said Gerald.

-"…Why?"- asked Victoria.

-"Uh, well…"- started saying Gerald, nervously.

-"…Gerald is a stalker and know what almost everyone feel"- said Jarexius.

-"Exactly"- said Gerald…-"…WHAT?!"- he couldn't believe he fell for that awful lie Jarexius made up about him.

-"…Well, he tends to stalk a little…"- said Victoria, trying to sound so show-off.

-"NOT helping, Vicky"- said Gerald, a little annoyed. Rihou kept silence for the whole time.

-"Are we going to do this Mission or not?"- asked Rihou.

-"Oh! We got carried away!"- said Victoria in a sarcastic way.

-"…We…?"- asked Jarexius; -"you mean 'you'…"- she said quietly.

-"…I know right…"- replied Gerald to Jarexius. She nodded slowly.

-"Then, let's go, everyone!"- said Rihou.

-"Hold on. Let's review the Mission"- said Gerald.

-"Aw, but we already know what to do!"- said Rihou, annoyed.

-"I don't"- said Jarexius, just to annoy Rihou, and she did, because he looked at her serious, which she looked back and smiled.

-"What we have to do is to go to the Drenched Bluff and we have to go to the deepest part of it. There, we might find the lost pearl"- said Gerald, reviewing the Mission paper; -"I'd call this a Code Blue one"-

-"Code…Blue?"- asked Rihou.

-"Yep. Missions can be identified with various color codes. This one is to find a lost item, so it's a Code Blue one. If it was stolen, then it could either a Red or an Orange one"- explained Victoria; -"I think you should learn this because it may happen to you that someday …"- started Victoria to explain further, but…

-"…Pretend I have no idea what you're talking about…'cause I don't"- interrupted Jarexius with a confused face.

-"I'll explain this later…"- said Victoria, trying to be nice. Never has she met two Pokémon like these two that do not know the Exploration Codes.

-"If you say so"- said Jarexius.

-"Just be sure to do what I say, okay?"- warned Victoria to Jarexius. Jarexius looked left, then right, to see if she was talking to another one. But there wasn't anyone except for Rihou and Gerald, who were a few feet away. Jarexius realized Victoria threatened her. Jarexius giggled a little and said:

-"Wait…are you…talking to me?"- asked Jarexius.

-"Yes, I am talking to you, you little…"- started saying Victoria, when…

-"SAVE IT"- said Jarexius; -"if you think you can intimidate me like that…jejeje…think again"-

-"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"- replied Victoria, _don't think I can play only as the good one. If you make me, I'll play naughty…_she thought.

_Humph! I know you're up to something Vicky, and I'll find out what it is. And when Gerry knows what it is…he'll quickly leave you alone, you fake fox!_ Jarexius thought as she was looking at Victoria.

-"Hey, you two, what's wrong?"- yelled Rihou. They both woke up from their thoughts to realize that both Rihou and Gerald left them behind.

Victoria quickly looked at Jarexius with an evil face. Jarexius shrugged and stayed serious, until Victoria spoke: -"…Jarexius threatened me!"-

-"What?"- asked Jarexius. She looked at Victoria, who was with a mischievous smile.

-"Jarexius what?"- asked Gerald.

-"Oh, sure! Go against the clueless girl that knows nothing about this!"- said Jarexius, threatening Victoria. Victoria looked back at her.

-"I know you want to take Gerald away…"- said Victoria.

-"Think whatever you want"- said Jarexius.

-"Humph! You came to steal Gerald so he can join you…"- said Victoria.

-"You know what? Say whatever you want! I'm not interested on him, even though he's a good guy"- said Jarexius.

-"What's wrong?"- asked Rihou. He and Gerald came to spot both of them looking at each other serious.

-"Why don't you ask Vicky over here?"- asked Jarexius.

-"What's wrong?"- asked Gerald.

-"This one came to separate us!"- yelled Victoria.

-"Easy. There you go again with your fake pretexts"- said Gerald.

-"Fake pretexts?!"- asked Victoria, mad.

-"Yes! Where in the world did you have that fake pretext about Jarexius?"- said Gerald.

-"Well…she…I…she just came to do that! I can feel it!"- said Victoria.

-"I can't believe this…"- said Gerald.

-"But, Gerald…"- said Victoria.

-"You know what, Vicky? Forget it. I can't keep fighting about every pretext you get just because you meet someone that seems suspicious to you. Game over…"- said Gerald; -"…Team Skyline over"-

-"What?! You can't do that! I designed it, and I decided if it goes quits or not!"- said Victoria.

-"Since when?!"- said Gerald.

-"You guys don't have to go to the extremes and do this…"- said Rihou.

-"Who asked you to barge in on this conversation?!"- asked an enraged Victoria. Rihou kept silence. He looked at Jarexius, who just tried to keep herself calm without getting aggressive.

-"Don't treat Rihou like that! What's your problem?!"- said Gerald.

-"My problem?! You mean yours! You decide to believe these…rookies more than me!"- replied Victoria.

-"You made me lose your trust"- said Gerald.

-"But…why…?"- Victoria asked. She started to drop a tear.

-"…Not going to work, Vicky. This time, I know you won't change your ways, so why should I give you a chance again?"- said Gerald.

-"…FINE! Team Skyline over then!"- said Victoria. She left mad and decided to go back to the Guild. Gerald sighed.

-"Well, this time, she really did it"- said Gerald.

-"Is she always like that?"- asked Rihou.

-"Yes. When she sees a potential threat to her reputation, she becomes like that"- said Gerald.

-"…Naturally"- said Jarexius, annoyed; -"when we get back, I'm so going to kill her…"-

-"Why sound so annoyed?"- asked Rihou.

-"Open your eyes. This could be her chance to tell Chatot a lie that we sent her back 'because she messed up' the Mission"- said Jarexius.

-"Well, we have to bring proof…unless Chatot doesn't believe her; and I think it would be naturally that he would believe her. After all, she has proved herself more worthy than most of us"- said Gerald.

-"So this might be a hard case to win…"- said Rihou.

-"If it happens, we might be doomed…"- said Jarexius; -"…as well as we might also be saved if he doesn't believe her"-

-"All right, then"- said Gerald. He stepped forward a little bit; -"We have to do this Mission, even if Victoria does that 'false-accusing' with us. Are you two with me?"-

-"Naturally!"- said Jarexius.

-"Of course I'm with you!"- said Rihou.

-"Good! Then let's do this Mission! We'll succeed if we help each other!"- said Gerald.

-"We know that…"- said Rihou, serious.

-"Exactly!"- said Jarexius, confidently. Rihou couldn't believe it. If he said that, Jarexius would probably look at him seriously.

-"NO WAY! You saying that?!"- said Rihou.

-"What's wrong about it?"- asked Gerald.

-"Believe me, he's just jealous 'cause I thought of it first"- said Jarexius.

-"Humph! It's not that!"- said Rihou.

-"Sure, sure…"- said Jarexius with a sarcastic mood.

-"Hey, here we are"- said Gerald.

The team reached a cliff with a big opening on the middle. Gerald looked at Rihou, who looked impressed, and Jarexius, who was confident to go in there, even more confident than the own Gerald.

-"Well….shall we?"- asked Rihou. Jarexius walked towards Rihou and looked at him.

-"We shall"- said Jarexius. She went on ahead.

-"Wait a minute"- said Gerald. Rihou and Jarexius looked at him; -"are you both going to go without resting here for a minute?"-

-"Pfft, we don't need any rest, right Jarexius?"- said Rihou.

-"Actually, I do need to rest. Remember I'm hurt"- said Jarexius.

-"See? Resting is a important thing on an explorer's journey!"- said Gerald.

-"Pfft, she just needs to rest because is hurt"- said Rihou; -"I assure you…if she wasn't hurt, she wouldn't rest. I learned that the short time I've been with her"-

-"AS a partner!"- said Jarexius.

-"Exactly"- said Rihou.

-"Uh-huh"- said Gerald; -"Jareh, would you do that?"-

-"Maybe"- said Jarexius; -"depends"-

-"Well, then…shall we go?"- asked Gerald.

-"Yes!"- said Rihou.

-"I don't see why not"- said Jarexius.

-"Then let's go!"- said Gerald.

The three of them nodded. They entered the cave. Jarexius quickly saw a pink Shellos coming at them. She remembered the blue Shellos that attacked Rihou and her at the Beach Cave…and how she was covered in mud…she just run towards the Shellos and used Tackle. The Shellos was sent flying to a wall.

-"It may not have been you, but this…is called 'Payback'"- she said confident.

-"Awesome move!"- said Gerald.

-"Humph, yeah"- said Rihou, as he went on. Gerald and Jarexius looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

The trio kept moving on, attacking and knocking out every wild Pokémon. They finally reached the end, where they saw Spoink's pearl, gleaming.

-"Hey, its Spoink's pearl!"- said Jarexius.

-"Well, let's hurry back with it"- said Gerald.

-"I'll pick it up"- said Rihou.

Rihou slowly picked up the pearl and open the Treasure Bag, that is, with Gerald's help. He slowly put the pearl on place. Jarexius was on watch to see if an outlaw came to rob them. Up until now it seemed like no one was there.

-"Well, let's go"- said Gerald,

-"Right"- replied both Rihou and Jarexius.

The trio turned around and left the dungeon. Jarexius learned a lot on this Mission, and she was just thinking that. On the Guild, Spoink was really glad he got his pearl back. He gave the trio a reward of $4,000.00!

-"Whoa!"- said Rihou.

-"All of this for us?!"- asked Gerald.

-"..But of course! That is nothing compared to my pearl's value! Thank you, Gerald!"- said Spoink. He went towards Rihou and Jarexius; -"thanks to you, too! Rihou and Jarexius, right?"-

-"Yes!"- said Rihou.

-"Pleasure to help you!"- said Jarexius, giggling.

-"Thank you…the three of you…"- said Spoink, and with a final thank-you, he left bouncing.

The trio was happy to succeed on a mission like that. Chatot took a step forward, and without any words, he took their money!

-"Hey! What was that for?!"- yelled Gerald.

-"Victoria told me what you guys did to her. Shame on you! To treat her like that, to disband you own team, Gerald…shame on the three of you! The three of you are going to be punished! Here's your money back!"- said Chatot as he took out some of the money Spoink gave them! The remaining money was just $400.00!

-"What?!"- yelled Rihou.

-"…Unbelievable…"- said Jarexius, serious.

-"See you at dinner! "- said Chatot. And he left.

-"Oh, sure…"- said Rihou.

-"Who's going to eat when you did something like this, stupid bird…"- said Jarexius, quietly.

-"Well, no point whining…at least we complete the Mission!"- said Gerald.

-"Exactly! Mission Complete!"- said Rihou.

-"Yeah!"- said Jarexius. The three of them struck a pose.

~…Meanwhile…~

Victoria was in her room watching the outside from her window.

-"Wait until I get you on the spot light of shame, Gerald…you'll pay for going with that…Eevee!"- she said to herself as she clenched her fist tight.

-"Vicky, here's the money you asked for"- said Chatot. He was working for her; -"straight from Gerald, Rihou, and Jarexius, as you asked"-

-"Aw, thanks, Chatty"- she replied.

-"What do I do with it?"- he asked.

-"Take the half for you. You did a great job"- she said.

-"I will. Thank you, Vicky! With this, I can save to train and beat the Guildmaster and open the Chatot Guild!"- said Chatot with an evil voice.

-"Wow, nice…no, wait…EXCELLENT plan!"- replied Victoria.

-"You should be looking forward to it!"- said Chatot.

-"I will!"- she replied, and Chatot left. Once alone, _to take out Wigglytuff…never thought of that. This bird might be useful to me…I just need to gain his trust…make him…fall in love with me, and take out all of his plans out to the light so I can use them for myself! But…I won't take the blame…I'll just sabotage everyone and leave clues that make him the first suspicious one!_, she thought, with an evil look on her face.

~…Back at the Mess Hall…~

The trio was eating dinner as they heard stories from the other apprentices. Jarexius was amazed to hear such stories that made her wonder many things. Rihou shared one when he was walking that he found a Treasure Chest and when he opened it, there was a lot of Gold Gems on it. Gerald also shared one about when he saved the world from a falling meteorite. Truly, to Jarexius, those were some experiences worthy to be listened by everyone. She imagined herself saving the world with peril…just as she was on her human world from that Ghetsis guy. Yes, she imagined it all…Rihou and Gerald both noticed her imagining. They couldn't believe that she was actually imagining what they were talking about. She woke up from her illusion just when Chatot asked everyone to go to sleep, since it was already late. All of them got up and went to their rooms. Gerald thanked both Rihou and Jarexius for helping him. He knew he could count on them for something like that again. They went to sleep, and Jarexius and Rihou fell deep asleep immediately.


	4. The Lost Baby Emolga

Hey guys! Sorry for leaving you abandoned! I have been very busy with school and all the things in life, so yeah…anyways, here's Chapter 4! A new member joins…

Chapter 4:

The Lost baby Emolga

Two months passed since the last Mission Team Hope did with Gerald, right after he disbanded his tem with Victoria. Chatot was amazed to see that their Team's name was already famous on the whole Treasure Town and Pokémon Square. Almost every single Pokémon that would come to the Guild would ask for Team Hope. Rihou and Jarexius were happy to hear the news about their team. One day, they were called by Chatot.

-"What is it?"- asked Rihou.

-"You got a job to do. A baby Emolga got lost"- said Chatot.

-"Poor thing!"- said Jarexius after a gasp.

-"Well, tell us about it! Where's he?"- asked Rihou.

-"Apparently, he got lost on a place called the 'International Forest', a park that was closed due to the wild Pokémon that kept appearing there."- said Chatot.

-"I'm sure he was playing when one of them took him deep into the Forest and he couldn't go out"- said Jarexius.

-"Exactly. Some of his friends claim to see a shadow that abducted him and took off deeper. His friends got scared and ran away, searching for help at the same time. However, when they managed to get one, it was too late."- said Chatot.

-"I see…so in other words, we may have an Outlaw here…"- said Rihou.

-"Exactly"- said Chatot.

-"Well, then…let's go rescue this kid"- said Rihou.

-"I wouldn't think twice about going!"- said Jarexius.

-"Good!"- said Chatot; -"The International Forest is to south from here. It takes about thirty to fifty minute to get there."-

-"Got it"- said Rihou.

-"Let's go"- said Jarexius.

They both nodded and left the Guild. On the way they suddenly started to see big trees and the way was getting darker. They reached a point in where two trees marked the beginning of a dungeon.

-"This must be the way in"- said Rihou.

-"I hope we find that poor baby…"- said Jarexius, when suddenly they heard a roar and some yelling. They opened their eyes wide awake and looked at each other.

-"Hey! That was a roar!"- said Rihou.

-"And some yelling!"- said Jarexius, panicked. She imagined the worst. They heard the yell again and the roar. This time the roar was quietly. They saw some branches moving on the trees. They hid behind a nearby bush. When they looked again, they saw a baby yellow and black Flying Squirrel on the ground. Rihou went out.

-"Hey, kid! This is a dangerous place to be!"- said Rihou. The baby turned around and saw him.

-"Listen pal. I've been waiting almost a month for someone to rescue me, and no one came. I had to train and defeat Anorith by myself to get out."- said the baby. Upon hearing, Jarexius went out.

-"Wait…are you the lost baby Emolga?"- she asked.

-"Yes. The name's Diego Emolga"- replied the Emolga.

-"Well, we were going to rescue you now…"- said Rihou.

-"Oh, really?"- asked Diego; -"well, what a coincidence!"-

-"Well, shall we go? We practically didn't do anything…but we could call it a Mission Complete, right?"- asked Rihou.

-"Yeah"- said Jarexius.

-"Then let's go!"- said Diego. The three of them walked away. Behind them, a Skuntank was watching them.

Back at the Guild, Chatot was amazed to see them back so soon.

-"What? So soon?"- asked Chatot.

-"Um, you see…"- started saying Rihou.

-"…They quickly found me!"- said Diego. Rihou looked at him.

-"Ah, I see! You two are really something else!"- said Chatot; -"here's your reward: $400.00!"-

-"…Wow, gee, thanks…"- said Rihou.

_I would've been happier if he gave us a little more…_thought Jarexius.

-"Well, what you guys are going to do now?"- asked Diego.

-"What else? Keep up with the exploration."- said Rihou.

-"Do you guys allow me to join your team?"- asked Diego.

-"What?! You're kidding!"- said Rihou.

-"Do you…think you can keep up?"- asked Jarexius.

-"Please! Keeping up is one of my specialties!"- said Diego.

-"Well, then, welcome to the Team Hope!"- said Rihou.

-"Welcome!"- said Jarexius.

-"Yay! I promise you that I won't let you down!"- said Diego.

-"We'll see about that!"- said Rihou.

The three of them were talking to each other. They were getting to know each other. That same night, around 8:30 pm…

-"Well, so far, we have done about 134 missions without failing…soon we'll be the Silver Rank"- said Rihou.

-"When we reach the 300…Gerald told me"- said Jarexius.

-"Almost there…? A little than the half…"- said Diego.

-"We just need to keep trying! We'll reach the Gold Rank!"- said Rihou.

-"Exactly…that's what you want?"- asked Jarexius.

-"Well, besides that, I also want peace to the world. But that's my second goal for now!"- said Rihou; -"what about you, Jareh?"-

-"I want…I really don't know…"- said Jarexius; -"my future seems unsecured still"-

-"Well, to choose between a human past…and a Pokémon present…seems naturally"- said Diego. Rihou and Jarexius looked at him amazed to know her condition.

-"How do you know about that?!"- asked Rihou.

-"Calm down!"- said Diego. He took a deep breath and said; -"I had a friend that shared the same condition as Jarexius here. His name was Scott1. He wasn't sure to save the world of Pokémon from Darkrai or something like that or to go back to his world and save it"-

-"I see…seems that he and Jarexius are on the same ship."- said Rihou.

-"Yes. After he saved this world from Darkrai, I never saw him again. To me, he went to his world to save it…"- said Diego.

-"So he may just sacrifice his life just to save this world…"- said Rihou.

-"Maybe. I still don't understand why, but he certainly did help a lot of Pokémon in need like you guys. He was really famous around these parts."- said Diego.

As Diego kept talking, Jarexius was feeling identified by his short story. She just kept thinking that she would run the same destiny as Scott.

_Hmm…this is just a pure coincidence…maybe Scott and I will run the same destiny…maybe I'll suddenly disappear like him…but what about Rihou…_, she thought.

-"Well, let's get to sleep because tomorrow it'll be a hard day for us"- said Rihou.

-"Especially me"- said Diego.

-"Oh, yes! I'm tired!"- said Jarexius. She quickly lay down. Diego and Rihou stared at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They lay down on their beds. Jarexius sighed. She just kept thinking about her Pokémon on her real world, and what would Ghetsis be doing right now, and Team Plasma: will Cheren and Bianca be stopping them as usual? She kept thinking until she suddenly fell asleep…

1 Scott: Apparently Diego's best friend that shared Jarexius's same condition.


	5. The Stuck Jolteon and The Lost Leafon

Chapter 5:

The stuck Jolteon and

the Lost Leafeon

The next day, Loudred, as usual, woke them up with his voice. Rihou and Jarexius were getting used to it. As for Diego, the time he was lost made him get used to any type of Awakening. On the usual briefing, Chatot explained the usual: an explorer's job. He also welcomed Diego officially to Team Hope.

-"All right, everyone, dismissed!"- said Chatot.

-"HORRAY!"- everyone yelled, and they went on. Jarexius, Rihou and Diego stayed behind, discussing what to do, until Chatot called them:

-"Hey, Team Hope. "- said Chatot.

-"Yes?"- asked Jarexius.

-"Today, look ONLY on the Job Bulletin Board"- said Chatot.

-"Why only there?"- asked Rihou.

-"Gerald will refresh the Outlaw Notice Board, as well as give it an update. Today, it won't be working"- said Chatot.

-"Oh, no prob!"- said Diego.

-"Do your best with your new member. "- said Chatot.

-"We will!"- said Jarexius; -"well, Team Hope, we heard Chatot. Let's get to it!"-

-"Yay."- said Diego.

-"Let's go!"- said Rihou. The three of them nodded and went to the Job Bulletin Board. Once there, they were supposed to pick at least two jobs. However, they were a lot, so it was really hard to choose.

-"Wow. Never did I thought we would have this problem"- said Jarexius.

-"Let's just look closely and see what job we think is most important to do"- said Rihou.

-"…Bingo!"- said Diego. He grabbed two papers; -"this one says that a Jolteon is stuck on a pipe for a week, and this one say that a Leafeon disappeared, both at the same dungeon: The Dreamyard"- said Diego.

-"The Dreamyard?"- asked Rihou.

-"Yes. I haven't heard much about it, but a Pokémon named Munna appear there…and it shows dreams"- said Diego.

-"Wow, no way!"- said Rihou.

-"Yes, but I've only heard about it, so don't get too excited about it"- said Diego.

-"Humph…same thing, Emolga…"- said Rihou, and he went on.

-"Ugh, Rihou, if you are going to start with that attitude, better stay here, got it?"- warned Jarexius, and she went on. Diego shrugged his shoulder and followed them.

On the Dreamyard entrance, Rihou quickly recognized that it was a factory or some sort, while Jarexius remembered that in a place like this she met Team Plasma for the first time. It had the same atmosphere like this one.

-"Well, team, are we ready?"- asked Rihou.

-"Naturally!"- said Diego.

-"And our leader?"- asked Rihou.

-"More than ready"- said Jarexius, and she went on.

Rihou and Diego followed her behind. It had the same thing as the other ones: wild Pokémon attacking them for no reason, and some of them…covering them in mud…Jarexius looked at Rihou, who looked back and shrugged his shoulder. Jarexius rolled her eyes. Diego was fighting against a wild Shellder. He used Spark and the Shellder fainted. In the middle, they saw a pipe and a yellow thing half inside.

-"Hey look! A Thunderstone!"- said Rihou.

-"That's no Thunderstone…that's a Pokémon!"- said Jarexius. The trio hurried to the yellow thing. Once close, they saw it had some yellow fur that made it look like Thunder Spikes. It was nearly fainted.

-"Give it a Revive"- said Diego; -"without a doubt, this is the Jolteon we're looking for"-

-"Really?!"- said Jarexius.

-"Here, let me give it to him…"- said Rihou. He grabbed a Revive and slowly made the Jolteon chew on it. Rihou was very careful with it. The Jolteon woke up and stood up.

-"Ugh…where am I?"- asked the Jolteon.

-"In The Dreamyard, sir"- said Diego; -"you were lost for a week. We came to rescue you"-

-"Oh, really?"- he asked.

-"Yes. The name's Rihou"- said Rihou.

-"Mine's Diego!"- said Diego.

-"Jarexius to serve you!"- said Jarexius, with a big smile.

-"Oh, I see…you're an Exploration Team…anyways, my name is Armando Jolteon"-

-"Nice to meet you, Armando"- said Diego.

-"Come with us. We still have to rescue a lost Leafeon"- said Jarexius.

-"Sure! I'll do my best to help you guys!"- said Armando.

-"Humph…just be sure to not let us down"- said Rihou.

-"Shut it…"- said Jarexius as she rolled her eyes; -"don't mind him, Armando. He's just a little cranky since this morning"-

-"Oh, I see"- said Armando.

-"Come on, Armando, let's go on! We must never give up Hope!"- said Diego with a pose.

-"Nice"- said Armando.

-"Jijiji, why, that's a unique pose for a baby like you!"- said Jarexius.

-"Let's go!"- said Rihou, and he went on.

Diego and Armando looked at him going, then looked at Jarexius, who seemed…angry and serious. They both looked at each other and went on. Along the way, Rihou was on the second lead, Jarexius was leading, and Diego and Armando were behind, talking and laughing. Diego picked up some rocks and threw one at Rihou. The rock hit him on the head. He looked behind and he quickly hid them and started looking to the trees. Armando didn't notice Diego throwing the rock to him. Rihou shrugged his shoulders and thought that he was just imagining it. Diego giggled and kept throwing rocks at him. Armando noticed him and took the rocks away from him, but, at that same time, Rihou turned around, and saw Armando with the rocks! Rihou took a deep breath.

-"So it was you! Just so you know, you are here helping us, you traitor!"- said Rihou.

-"Wait, dude…"- said Armando.

-"What do you mean 'traitor'? It was me. He took the rocks away from me just when you turned around"- said Diego.

-"Humph! Stop defending him, Diego!"- yelled Rihou. Jarexius couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and used Quick Attack on Rihou. He fell to the ground; -"hey, what was that for!"- said Rihou as he stood up.

-"One more of your….thingies…I swear, I'm going to kill you…"- she said.

-"But, Jareh…"- said Rihou, but…

-"Shut it…"- said Jarexius, and she went on.

-"…Fine."- said Rihou.

Jarexius stopped and looked back at Rihou, Diego and Armando. The three of them stopped and looked back at her. She looked serious and angry at the same time, but she was just staring at Rihou with those angry and serious eyes. Diego and Armando were a little scared to see, or hear what she might do.

-"…hey, Jarexius…"- said Diego.

-"What is it…"- said Jarexius, serious, while staring at Rihou.

-"We should keep on…"- said Armando.

-"Yes…yes, we should"- she said, and she stopped looking at Rihou, and went on.

-"Is she going to be all right?"- asked Armando.

-"She will…"- said Diego; -"give her some time"-

-"Let's go, Team Hope. We've got to rescue that Leafeon"- said Jarexius.

-"Oh, yeah. After all, it's part of the Eeveelution Family Tree, and Armando must help her!"- said Diego.

-"Eeveelution?"- asked Rihou.

-"I've only heard of evolution…"- said Armando.

-"Eeveelution is a term that it's best used to describe Eevee's evolutionary forms."- said Diego; -"like for example, Jarexius is an Eevee, and Eevee's evolve into seven different kinds of evolutions"-

-"Wow, really?!"- said Rihou.

-"Yes. Both Jolteon and Leafeon are two of the seven."- said Diego.

-"Which are the remaining?"- asked Jarexius, curious to know.

-"Vaporeon, Glaceon, Flareon, Umbreon and Espeon"- said Diego; -"and adding Jolteon and Leafeon make seven"-

-"True that"- said Armando.

-"Humph! Isn't Armando so smart?"- said Rihou sarcastically. Armando looked at him.

-"Rihou…I'll warn you now…if you start, I'm going to make you see the stars before nighttime…"- said Jarexius. Rihou gulped upon hearing her. He realized she was serious this time.

-"Hey, now that you mention 'nighttime', we've got to hurry. It's about five o'clock"- said Armando.

-"Hey, over there…"- said Jarexius, spotting a lost green Pokémon. It had yellow on it. Its eyes were as yellow as the sun. The tail looked like a leaf. Upon looking at it, Diego had no doubts.

-"Yep, judging by the way it looks…that's the Leafeon"- said Diego.

-"Really?!"- said Armando.

-"Let's go"- said Jarexius.

The four of them moved towards the Leafeon. The Leafeon looked at them and quickly went up to them. Rihou was just getting ready to secretly prepare his Shadow Ball in case, but Jarexius noticed him and stopped him by just looking at him. He looked doe and stopped.

-"Are you guys an exploration team?"- asked the Leafeon.

-"Yes, we're Team Hope"- said Jarexius; -"I'm the leader, Jarexius"-

-"I'm Rihou"-

-"I'm Diego"-

-"And I'm a guest. The name's Armando"-

-"I'm Krystal Leafeon"- said the Leafeon.

-"Come with us"- said Rihou.

-"Oh, thank you for rescuing me!"- said Krystal; -"never did I thought that I would be found by some rookies, because by the look you have…you're rookies"-

-"Exactly"- said Jarexius.

-"Shall we go?"- asked Diego; -"it's getting dark already"-

-"Yes, let's go. Krystal, Armando, come with us"- said Rihou.

-"Ok"- both replied. They looked at each other and smiled at each other. Diego smiled mischievously.

-"Jejeje…I saw what you did there…"- said Diego. Everyone laughed.

After the job was done, the Team went back to the Guild, where they were paid by Chatot, with the exception of taking some of the money apparently to the Guildmaster, when, in reality, it's for keeping his evil ally Victoria happy. The Team was thanked by both Armando and Leafeon, and was secretly paid so they can keep that money without Chatot taking some. Just about when they were about to leave the Guild, Jarexius stopped them.

-"Well, we should be going…"- said Armando.

-'Wait!"- said Jarexius.

-"What is it?"- asked Krystal.

-"Do you have anything to do right now?"- asked Jarexius.

-"I don't"- said Armando.

-"Me neither"- said Krystal.

-"Well, how about you join us?"- asked Jarexius.

-"What?!"- asked Rihou, shocked.

-"Well, Armando helped us find Krystal, and Krystal is nice, so why not?"- said Diego.

-"But, he…"- said Rihou.

-"Forget it, Rihou"- said Jarexius, annoyed; -"your grudge won't stop me"-

_Gr-grudge?!_, thought Rihou.

-"Well, yes, I would love to join you!"- said Krystal.

-"Well, I don't see why not! Count me in too!"- said Armando.

-"Thank you!"- said Jarexius.

-"Yay, Armando and Krystal!"- said Diego.

Rihou didn't seem too happy about the decision, but his love for Jarexius is bigger than any objection, or any bad moment with Jarexius…or any grudge. He just smiled at Krystal and tried not to get carried away by the grudge he has with Armando.

-"Another one?"- asked Chatot, who saw them hugging each other.

-"Make that two more"- said Rihou.

-"Two more? Why, you two are getting really famous around here!"- said Chatot. He smiled and left. The Team thought for a moment those words…

-"What does that has to do with us joining?"- whispered Krystal.

-"Don't know, don't care"- said Jarexius; -"he's weird…like that"-

At that moment, Chimecho ringed the bell, which meant that dinner was ready! The team led Armando and Krystal and went to eat something before going to sleep. At the table, Jarexius noticed that Gerald wasn't there. She did saw Victoria, who was with Chatot, who declared that they were in a relationship, but Diego thought the same as Jarexius: "she's just using him." She did ask Bidoof, another apprentice.

-"By, golly, now that you mention it, he's not here! Gosh, I wonder where he is?"- he said.

-"Hmm, thanks anyway, Bid"- said Jarexius.

-"Gosh, no prob, Jareh!"- he replied and continued on his way.

-"Hey, Chatot!"- said Diego. Chatot came to him.

-"Jarexius is looking for Gerald, have you seen him?"- asked Diego.

-"Well, the last time I saw him he was updating the Outlaw Notice Board"- he replied.

-"Oh, I see"- said Diego. He went on.

-"I just don't get it…why would he disappear like that?"- asked Jarexius, a little sad.

-"Humph, I don't know, but with that Victoria accusing us falsely, maybe he went to Officer Magnezone and the night catch him and he stayed with him."- said Rihou.

-"Yeah, maybe that's it…well, Team Hope, let's get to sleep. Armando and Krystal, tomorrow's going to be though, so sleep enough"- said Jarexius.

-"Roger"- said Armando.

-"Got it"- said Krystal.

The Team said Good Night to each other and lay down. Jarexius fell asleep almost immediately.

~…Meanwhile…~

-"Hey, Vicky. You're ex-teammate is missing"- said Chatot.

-"What? Gerald is missing?"- asked Victoria.

-"Yes. Jarexius was looking for him"-

-"Ugh, that…that girl…always in my plans…he must be planning something."- said Victoria; -"let's just be careful"-

-"Of course"- said Chatot. He left the room. Victoria was left behind.

_What are you up to, Gerald?_, she thought, nervously thinking the worst that could happen to her;_ did you went to that stupid idiot Magnezone…or maybe you are just doing this to just make me stop my plans…humph! I mustn't stop my plans just because Gerald is missing! I must stop Jarexius's team for getting more famous…I, Victoria, will be the only one with all the jobs!_ Victoria had an evil look on her face as she kept thinking her devastating plan towards Team Hope.


End file.
